


Len, Will You?

by punkrock_flowerboy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anniversary, Boys In Love, Cute, Ficlet, Fluffy, M/M, Proposals, barry is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrock_flowerboy/pseuds/punkrock_flowerboy
Summary: A short Coldflash ficlet because why not? Their two year anniversary, at the restaurant they love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... this is what I do instead of writing chapter 4 or Don't Let Me Fall...

Barry looked at his boyfriend from across the table and smiled, nervous about what he had been planning for months, what he was finally going to do tonight. They were at their favorite restaurant, nothing fancy, a pizza place that was on the nicer side. Barry smoothed down his blue sweater and stood up. If he was going to do this, he was going to do this now.

“Barry?” His boyfriend spoke. “Are you okay? You look a bit off.”

“I’m fine Len,” he gave a wobbly smile and got up. “Actually, I’m great. I’m with you. Hey Len?”

“Yes Barr?” Len smiled at how awkward his boyfriend was being, talking slightly faster and wiping his palms on his blue jeans. He couldn’t believe he had said yes when Barry asked him out, but he was so glad he did. The last two years of his life, he had never been happier. He was sure Barry felt the same way.

“I just-“ he took a deep breath. “We’ve been dating for two years. Two years exactly.”

“Very good Scarlet. That’s why we’re here, anniversary dinner.” Len chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.” Barry took one last deep breath before getting on one knee. “Just nervous,” he smiled up at his boyfriend’s shocked face. “Len, I love you. I love you with all of my heart. I never expected to fall for someone who used to be my enemy but… what can I say? I guess I just couldn’t stay away.”

Len opened his mouth to speak, but Barry shook his head. “Let me finish the speech Lenny.” He smiled as Len nodded. “Okay… Len, we have been together for two years. Exactly two years. And I have never loved someone like I love you. You are wonderful. So, Len Snart, will you marry me?” He pulled the ring out of his pocket with these last words. A stainless steel band with tiny dots engraved in it, giving the illusion of snow falling.

Len took a deep breath and stood up. “Barry Allen, I can’t believe you beat me to it. Of course I’ll marry you.” Barry looked up, a wide smile on his face. He stood up as well and fumbled with the ring before slipping it onto Len’s finger. Len smiled and kissed Barry softly.

“I had a ring for you too,” Len started to speak, pulling a ring out of his pocket. “I don’t have a speech or anything, but…” he slipped the pale gold band onto Barry’s finger. Barry smiled at Len and hugged him tightly, laughing.

“I can’t believe we both decided to do this today…” Barry laughed, muffled by Len’s shoulder. He grabbed his fiancé’s grey sweater and giggled before pulling away. He looked around the restaurant, suddenly aware of everyone staring and smiling. Barry blushed and shook his head. “We should head back home…” Len nodded in agreement and placed money on the table. They walked out holding hands and smiling.


End file.
